A Crocodile, A Cat, and A Hatter
by Doust19
Summary: Killer Croc, Catwoman and a mysterious employer are back in Gotham. Rated R for violence and some sexy scenes with Catwoman.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
The door to the warehouse creaked open silently.   
"Sssh!"  
Four figures entered the room, each wearing a large coat and fedora. All were  
about the same height and weight except for the second man in. Standing almost seven  
feet tall, the small light that was within the warehouse room shone off white scales  
covering the man's entire head.  
"Geez, a skylight," the first man said, walking into the middle of the room.  
"Still afraid, Foreman?" the huge man asked.   
"You would be too, if you were nabbed by hi-eeuggh!" the huge man grabbed  
Foreman by the neck and pulled him into the sky.  
"Listen, dumbass, I've tangled with him more times then you've pissed, got it?" he  
hissed. Foreman nodded and the huge man threw him across the warehouse floor. "Get  
to work!"  
The other two men joined Foreman in looking through the various boxes and  
crates surrounding the wall of the underused warehouse.   
"Get moving!" Foreman whispered, pulling out various documents. One of the  
men looked up at the skylight nervously.  
"Did you hear flapping just then?" he asked. Foreman and the other man stared at  
him. The huge man pulled out a huge magnum and aimed it at the man who had spoken.  
"Barlon, speak again and you're dead," he breathed.  
"C'mon, Croc!" Barlon whined in fright.  
"What th-?" Foreman asked, whipping out a 9mm Browning and looking at the  
skylight. The huge man sighed and pulled up his flashlight to the skylight.  
"Oh, crap!" he yelled, raising the magnum. He emptied the magnum at the skylight  
and shattered it. The only things that fell were glass and rain.   
"Well?" Foreman asked, looking up at the skylight.  
"Okay, okay!" Killer Croc snarled. "I saw something. Nothing came down,  
though!"  
"Yeah, yeah," Barlon said, walking around in the dark room. Foreman shuddered.   
There was too many shadows.   
"W-we're not alone," the fourth man, a former street urchin named Johnny 'Gimp  
McGee' Geeson, said. Foreman and Killer Croc swivelled their heads. There was  
definately someone in there with them. Someone within the shadows.  
"He's in here. Somewhere," Killer Croc said, waving the gun around. Suddenly  
Geeson cried out, stumbled, and fell.  
"Gimp!" Barlon hissed, rushing to Geeson's side. Killer Croc walked over to  
Geeson and looked at the man's neck. A tiny dart in the shape of a bat was stuck in the  
man's neck.  
"He is here!" Killer Croc growled, his eyes darting around the dark and shadowy  
room. Foreman swore and whirled as Barlon began to scream. Loudly and girlishly as a  
shadow began to move. Barlon whipped up his gun, a PP Walther, and fired three shots.   
"How could he miss?" Foreman yelled. The shadow moved, knocking the PP  
Walther away and slamming a fist into Barlon's stomach. "He was three feet away!"  
Killer Croc's eyes saw the shadow's shape form in bat wings and bat ears. He  
could never forget that shape. Foreman yelled as the shape turned, cape flowing about the  
figure who faced Foreman and the huge figure of Killer Croc.   
"The Bat!" Foreman yelled, firing the Browning. "It's the freaking Batman!"  
"No sh-" Killer Croc yelled, the rest of his voice drowned out by the fire of his  
own magnum. They both had emptied their guns when they realize they were shooting  
into air.  
"Where the hell is he?" Foreman cried, whipping his body left and right. When he  
heard no answer, Foreman turned to Killer Croc, to find he was gone. "W-wha? Croc?   
Don't do this to me, Croc! I-"   
Something black flew out of the darkness and knocked the Browning out of  
Foreman's hand. Foreman yelled and turned to see a shape looming out of the darkness.   
The Batman glided across the warehouse floor, what little light showing his features,  
glistening black body armour, shiny emblem and a cape and cowl so black they seemed to  
melt into the darkness. Foreman shuddered and began to back away. He hit the wall  
behind him and gave a little whimper.  
"Your name," the Batman said.  
"Huh?" Foreman asked, looking at him. His eyes darted around for a weapon to  
slay the approaching man. He saw a fallen steel support beam, small enough to be used by  
Foreman.  
"I asked for your name," the Batman replied.  
"Eff you!" Foreman yelled, dodging to the side and grabbing the support beam.   
He hesitated for one moment to see what the Batman would do, but all his enemy did was  
turn and look like he was about to sigh. Foreman slashed down at the Batman, who  
moved and neatly dodged it. Another slash and the Batman moved again. Foreman yelled  
in anger and thrust it at him. The Batman darted a black gloved hand and caught the  
beam. He leapt up into the air and drove a boot into Foreman's solar plexus. Before  
Foreman could squeak, a fist backhanded him to the ground. Batman grabbed Foreman's  
shirt and lifted him two feet into the air.   
"I will only ask once more," the Batman said. "Your name."  
"Uh... Foreman," he whimpered. "Patrick Foreman."  
"You were working for Killer Croc," the Batman stated. "What were you  
searching for?"  
"Uh..."  
Foreman cried out as the Batman began lifting him higher. Foreman could hear  
sirens in the distance.  
"Documents!" he hissed. "Some documents owned by Dayfind Corporation!"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know! I don't know!"  
Foreman felt himself hit the ground as he heard the doors opening.  
"There! There they are!"  
Police. Foreman looked around. The Batman was gone.  
***  
"So..." a sexy female voice broke out into the night. "The Croc is back again?"  
Catwoman didn't even look behind her as leathery boots hit the rocky ceiling  
behind her.  
"And, I guess so are you,"  
Catwoman looked behind her, but the Batman was gone. She turned back and  
smiled, her sensuous, full lips breaking out into a full out laugh.   



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"I don't know what to make of it," Commisioner James Gordon admitted. "Killer  
Croc. He's always been after money but always went after it in a dumb, brutish fashion."  
It sort of uneased Gordon to speak with the Batman out of his office and in a  
shadowy place, like the alleyway behind the warehouse. Gordon knew the Batman was  
there, within the shadows, but he could not sure.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, then, Commisioner?" the Batman asked.   
Gordon looked at the shadow where he thought the Batman was.  
"That Croc is working for someone?" Gordon asked, trying to sound as confident  
as he could be. "It had crossed my mind."  
"Sir!" a police officer ran up to him. "A gang! A whole group of them! They're  
attacking the downtown area!"  
"I'll come at once," Gordon said. "Batman-"  
But he knew the Batman was gone.  
***  
It actually wasn't a gang, the Batman mused from atop the building. Gangs don't  
usually wear strange makeup or carry high caliber firearms and explosives. They looked  
like walking animals, a turtle, a rabbit, a mouse, all attacking people and stealing from the  
surrounding shops. Their massive weapons seemed to keep the police at bay.  
A flying black object flew out of nowhere and knocked the AK47 out of the  
rabbit's hand. The rabbit, a turtle and what looked like a giant muskrat turned as the  
Batman loomed out of the shadows. The group fired, sending bullets towards the Dark  
Knight as the Batman leapt into the air, his cape flowing behind him like dark wings. A  
boot knocked six teeth out of the rabbit as he drove a fist into the turtle's head. The men  
in animal suits rebounded backwards, as if the Batman's attacks had done nothing. The  
Dark Knight leapt back as the trio raised their weapons again. The Batman's hand blurred  
and a capsule was flying through the air. The capsule hit the ground as the trio fired,  
releasing a gas that was both highly opaque and highly explosive. The Batman curled his  
black cape about him as the gas exploded, blowing limbs and blood about the trio. A hole  
now created in the defence, police officers rushed forward. Like a demon from the  
darkest regions of the earth, the Batman walked down the street, towards the small army  
of woodland creatures. He kicked up a pole from the street and twirled in, slamming both  
ends into two of his enemies, knocking them both down. The Batman whirled, launching  
a fist into another creatures and leapt into the air, coming down on the biggest, smashing  
his face in with the Batman's boots. The Batman landed and ducked as three knives flew  
over his head. The black cowl looked up to see a badger coming towards him, with two  
nunchaku in his hand. The Batman came up and went into a karate stance. The badge  
yelled in anger and charged, whirling the nunchucks. He slashed with both. The Batman  
caught one hand and moved his shoulder in, missing the second attack. The Dark Knight's  
fist compressed the badger's stomach inwards, causing the man to drop the weapons. The  
Batman lifted his enemy upwards as the police ran around, arresting creatures left and  
right.   
"Who sent you?" the Batman asked.  
"Ah, my dear boy," a sytilized and aristocratic voice came from behind the  
Batman. The Batman turned his head to see a tall man with a massive top hat, an old  
pence english price card slitted in the band. The man wore a distinguished purple coat  
with green buttons all the way down to black pants. Black shoes and spats. Straw  
coloured hair and massive front teeth. "He will not answer you and never will."  
The man pressed a button on a small remote and the badger hung limp, dead. A  
single old pence price card, identical to the one in the man's hat, fell out from under the  
badger's mask. The Batman threw the badger down and turned.  
"You," he said, simply.  
"Ah, yes," the man said, cocking his head. "Me. You say it as if you had known it  
was me all along. Well, it is."  
"This entire robbery?" the Dark Knight asked. "A diversion?"  
"Of the most clever kind," the man said. "A diversion in which I've made a profit.   
These men cannot identify me and I guess it will just torture you to know that it is me who  
has done this all. Ta ta, Bats."  
A massive man tackled the Batman to the ground. One punch and the creature -  
dressed as a bear - was on the ground, blood trickling from underneath the mask. The  
Mad Hatter was no where in sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"Let me get this straight. You... let Batman know you are behind his scheme?"  
Killer Croc asked the figure entering the wildly decorated chamber. "Well?"  
The figure was the Mad Hatter, with his exaggerated hat atop his head, a gold  
inlayed cane tapping the ground as he walked. The chamber was decorated in the manner  
of a twisted version of Lewis Carrol's classic tale. The Mad Hatter walked towards an  
area filled with astroturf, complete with croquet loops and real flamingoes surrounded a  
throne with a heart sat on it. He sat down on it and a cat leapt onto his lap. The cat was  
the strangest animal in the mansion. It's mouth was turned permently into a grin with  
plastic surgery. As the Mad Hatter stroked it as a man wearing a soldier's hat and an  
outfit looking like a playing car walked out a door and up to the throne. An price card sat  
on his ear.  
"Sir?" the soldier asked.  
"Tea, for myself and our scaly friend here," he said, grinning, a grin wider then the  
cat's.  
"Answer my question," Killer Croc hissed.  
"I did indeed tip off our pointy headed friend that it is I who is behind the  
robberys, yes," the Mad Hatter replied.  
"Are you crazy!" Croc yelled. "May I ask why??"  
The Mad Hatter looked at him, his eyes narrowing.  
"You may be in for the money my freakish friend," he said, malevolently. "I am  
only half in this plot for financial gain. I want to drive Batman as insane as I supposedly  
am."  
"Why??" Croc shouted, angrily, walking up and grabbing at the Mad Hatter's  
purple coat. "Why??"  
The Mad Hatter looked at Croc's hands and looked angrily back at Croc.  
"Never-" he raised his voice suddenly, slamming the point of his cane at Croc's  
chest. The electric point on the tip sparked, as Croc cried out. Croc wobbled backwards,  
grimacing. "-touch me," he finished. He immediately returned to his distinguished  
manner. He stood, walking slowly towards Croc. "Batman ruined my life, he ruined my  
chances for love, money and happiness. I want him to suffer as I have suffered. I want  
our dark-clothed friend to lose his mind. And I think I've figured out how."  
"Sir," the Mad Hatter's servant said, handing the man a tray with two cups of  
steaming.  
"Thank you," the Mad Hatter said, and handed a cup to Croc, who smashed it to  
the ground in a rage as the Mad Hatter sipped his own.  
***  
The diamond...  
He moved out of nowhere. Fleeting anger shot through her, then admiration, as  
she realized the Batman had seen her move into the museum's window, then gotten in  
before her and hid. He grabbed her arm. Catwoman instantly whirled, launching a flurry  
of kicks at the Batman. The Batman moved out of the way of all of them and caught her  
last one in his hand. He backhanded the thief to the ground. She rolled and touched the  
ground hard, stopping her before she hit the alarm's laser.  
"Wanting a spat, darling?" Catwoman's lips curved upwards as her gloved hand  
touched the red mark on her cheek.  
"I think you're more wanting the Dravarian Diamond," the Batman said, his cape  
flowing about his suited figure. Catwoman rolled up and faced him.  
"Then capture me," she said, smiling. "Throw me in jail."  
The Batman smiled.  
"I think that won't be neccessary as long as I keep you out of trouble," he said,  
moving forward. Catwoman moved low at the Batman's legs. The Batman leapt up in the  
air, his cape spreading like capes, as Catwoman went under him. He landed and moved,  
grabbing her shoulder and pulling her away from the alarm laser. He pulled her close to  
him.  
"Time to leave the museum," he said. Catwoman moved close and they kissed.   
They held it for a minute but then Catwoman moved. She fast, but the Batman was ready.   
He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.   
"Time to leave the museum," she said. She somersaulted up and flipped  
backwards to the window. She cooed at the dark figure who stood in the shadows. "Isn't  
going to be hard to keep an eye on both me and the psychos of Gotham City?"  
She gestured to the sky and the Batman moved, seeing the Bat signal in the sky.   
He flew towards the window, grabbing Catwoman and flew out of the museum. He fired  
his grappling hook at the buildings and flew towards the alleyway and set down  
Catwoman. With that, he flew up towards the sky. Catwoman looked after him.  
"See you later, lover," she whisper. "Round one to you."  
She moved into the shadows. 


End file.
